Hold me, please
by macrollins
Summary: Just a thought about what could have happened after episode 10x7.
1. Chapter 1

Just a thought about what could have happened after episode 10x7. Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story

It was Catherine's day to go to the agency headquarters for accountability, and she knew she was already assigned to a new mission. She was walking down the halls of the main office and was hearing Doris's codename in whispers.

"What happened to Doris?" Catherine thought.

After the meeting with the boss, Catherine went to the secretary who somehow became friends with her. Catherine had heard her outburst once when she had a fight with her boyfriend.

"Ellen, what happened to Agent Shelburne?"

"Didn't you know? She died."

"What? What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"She died during a mission in Mexico. That's all I know," Ellen said.

"Oh my God!" Catherine could only think of Steve and her eyes were wet with tears.

"Did you know her well?" Ellen asked.

"She was almost my mother-in-law, Ellen. I liked her very much."

"I'm so sorry, Catherine."

"Thank you, Ellen," Catherine said and left.

Catherine went into the toilet and cried.

"I can't believe Doris is gone. I really need to see Steve!"

Catherine picked up the phone and called Steve.

Steve was sitting on the hotel couch with his eyes lost. He was absorbed in sadness and didn't seem to pay attention to anything around him.

"Answer me, Steve! Please!" Catherine said as she paced in the toilet. She was nervous.

"Hello," Junior said as he answered Steve's phone.

"Junior? It's me, Catherine. I need to talk to Steve."

"Hi, Catherine. Steve isn't here in Hawaii. He stayed in Washington and he doesn't have his phone," Junior told her.

"Is he here in Washignton? I need the address, Junior."

Junior gave the address of the hotel where Steve was staying and Catherine was very grateful.

"Thank you very much, Junior."

"You're welcome, Catherine. And do me a favor?" Junior asked

"Of course, Junior. What is it?" Catherine asked.

"Take care of him," Junior asked.

"I'll take care of him, Junior," she replied.

Catherine took a taxi and went to the hotel where Steve was staying. She got into the elevator thinking under what conditions would she find him. She saw the way he was after Joe's death, and now Doris is gone too. "It's pain after pain in his life", Catherine thought.

She got off the elevator and walked down the hall looking for his bedroom.

Catherine stopped in front of the bedroom, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Steve was taken from his thoughts by the knock on the door. He got up from the couch and opened the door.

Catherine looked at him and saw a man destroyed by the tragedy. She touched his face, ran a hand over that huge beard, and touched the small scars.

Steve took her hand and let the tears fall, took off his strongman armor, and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him and welcomed his pain into the circumference of her arms. That hug meant a safe haven for him. A hug that brought them together so that they could feel each other's heartbeat, a hug that showed how much they missed each other, a connection of souls.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm really, really sorry, Steve!" Catherine finally said.

"After all we've done for her ... it didn't work, Cath."

"We?" Catherine asked. She loosened her embrace, so she could look at him, but he didn't let her go.

You picked me up so we could go to Morocco and get her out of jail, I went to Mexico to bring her back home and almost lost my life, and you can see how it all ended.

"I'm in shock. I never thought we'd lose Doris that way," Catherine told him.

Steve finally let her go and they sat on the couch.

Steve just stared at Catherine for a while.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"My mother died like a mercenary, Cath. Don't let them change you, don't let them steal your soul and your identity. Don't let them change who you are," Steve said in a very emotional tone.

Catherine just nodded.

"There is no chance for my mother anymore, but you're alive. Get out of it while there's time! Come home while there's time!"

"What home, Steve? You didn't wait for me. I don't have a home," Catherine thought, but said nothing.

"Don't answer me, just think about what I told you. I lost Freddie, I lost my father, I lost dear friends, I lost Joe, and now I lose my mother. I won't bear losing you."

"You won't lose me, I'll be here every time you need me. Haven't it been like this in a long time?" Catherine told him.

Steve nodded.

"All I wanted was to have my mother back home, Cath. And they took her from me once more."

Catherine took his hand. "Want to tell me how it all happened?"

Steve told Catherine everything that happened and didn't hold back tears in the end.

Catherine was thrilled too.

"And I don't know how to say that to Mary," Steve said.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'll do it."

"Ok," she answered.

"Thanks for caring about me, Cath."

"You know I'll always care about you. I care about you as much as you care about me," Catherine told him.

"I know," he answered and raised her hand to his heart.

A few hours later, Danny arrived at the hotel and went to Steve's room. They talked for a while and Danny saw that there were beer bottles on the furniture. Danny picked up the bottles and noticed a smear of lipstick on one of them. He looked at Steve and looked at the bottle. "Is it serious you had a date?"

"What? What date, Danny?"

"Someone was here ... or rather, she was here. And don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about," Danny told Steve.

"Yeah, she's been here, and she's coming back tomorrow," Steve replied.

"And?" Danny asked.

Steve sighed. "What can I say to you? She is my sunshine when all the lights in my life go out. And at the end of my day, I always want to be with her."

The end.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
